


Penumbra

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Groping, M/M, Shadows - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-29
Updated: 2004-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watari feels strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penumbra

Watari puts his experiment aside when it becomes obvious that something is affecting him. He understands academically what his symptoms indicate, but it makes no sense! If he were working with hormones, but--

Watari reaches down and swallows. His leather pants are curiously dull barring four evenly-spaced, shiny wedges flickering on his hip. Strangely, they explain the growing pressure he feels perfectly.

"Tatsumi, you basta-- uh!"

The shadows swell, Watari's knees buckle, and then something more substantial is holding him upright.

"Such tight pants. I ache simply watching you."

Watari's laugh becomes a gasp. Tatsumi's hand is warmer than shadow.


End file.
